Bewitched Rebirth
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: If, by chance, someone were to ask about her birth Apollymi would be forced to answer their question with another question. She would counter with a simple if not rehearsed: which birth exactly, did you mean? SI OC-Insert/Tom Riddle Grey!SI. Metamorphmagus!SI-OC
1. Magicked Reincarnation

If, by chance, you were to ask about her birth Apollymi would be forced to answer your question with another question. One that might confuse your sensibilities, force you to throw some very queer glances her way, and point at her like she was an absolute nutter.

She would look you dead in the eyes, her gaze steady and straight, and she would part her lips so that from out of her mouth some very backwards words may flow.

She would counter with a simple if not rehearsed: which birth exactly, did you mean? But thankfully that is not something usually asked.

And yes, by 'which' she meant more than one. As in this was her second time.

How is that possible?

It was easy to explain really but at the same time complicated beyond measure. She, Apollymi Yorkshire, was born in the _now_, and a girl named Candice Catherine, was born in the _before_. Two conceptions and two times she was concieved.

Now you might be wondering where is the _now_ and where is the _before_. And she'll tell you if you're honestly so curious.

The _before_ was earth and but then again so is the _now_. Both have fifty plus states and countries. Both have the same oceans, canyons, and rivers. Both reside within the milky way galaxy because both are the same.

What is the difference then?

One word: _Magic_.

Or Magick since magic without the k implied sleight of hand supposedly, but that was entirely beside the point.

The _now_ had magic as the _before_ didn't. Sure there were pagans and Wiccans, but their magic worked differently than here.

The _now_ used wands nearly all the time and the _before_ used something called sacred space and blessed circles.

The _now_ had a hidden society enclosed behind a charmed wall. The _before_ was rather open about their beliefs.

And how did she come to be in the _now_? Well Candice Catherine died. Apollymi didn't remember the how and when but when she woke up coddled in a crimson headed frantic yet joyful woman's arms she knew she wasn't nineteen or safely tucked back in her home town.

In fact judging by the woman's accent she was somewhere in England but right now that wasn't so important.

The _now_ must have a name? It does in fact.

Did she know it? Yes she did.

How did she figure it out? Well she'll tell you.

Wrapped in her mother's arms (she had accepted this fact readily enough) nearly all the time she almost always heard a name that stuck out in her memories.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Now to some people that would just sound like a funky title but to her it was a defining milestone. To her it gave something solid and even a bit of an explanation.

Grindelwald: a man considered to be one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time. A man who was romantically involved with Dumbledore. A man who wanted all three hallows.

A man who by all means shouldn't exist.

But at that point a break dancing elephant could have burst into the room and Apollymi wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

That name which belonged to a man who belonged to a place she was more than knowledgeable about.

The Harry Potter verse.

Yes Candice Catherine had been a fan of the fandom (still was) and even had a few OTP's, so the name of the original Dark Wizard definitely rung a bell.

The _now_ was Wizarding England and the _before_ was Normal America.

Apollymi had been reincarnated into the 1930's if her guess was right. During WWII. She didn't know if she was speaking for anyone else but that sounded absolutely _divine_. Couldn't she have been born outside of such a problematic time period?

From what she gathered from her mother's conversations and worried ramblings she wasn't exactly all for the whole dark army thing. In fact she was so against it that she had decided to drop off her few months old child on the door step of a dreary looking building.

Bending down her mother (whose name she still did not know) whispered a few tearful goodbyes and in a fascinated stare she watched as her mother's hair changed from it's fiery red to a solemn blue.

_Metamorphmagus_. She hoped she could do that. If she had to reincarnate she should at least get one thing she wants.

Drawn back to reality as the woman pulled away Apollymi reached out a hand and grabbed onto the indigo locks, halting her progress.

Stopping, her mother turned to face her with a positively heart broken smile.

"Sorry Olly-love," She started in her soft melodic voice. "But mommy needs to go now but know that she will always be watching for you."

Untangling her pudgy fingers from her hair the woman fled after giving the door bell a ring.

Shocked at her desertion, Apollymi did nothing for a while but lay there lax as the front door opened and someone carried her inside.

She felt blank. Her mother had pulled a Dumbledore on her. Just...set her on the steps and left. This was something new, now she knew how Harry must have felt at th time. Freezing and a little (alot) betrayed.

Rationally she knew she shouldn't feel so wounded since she barely knew the lady and was, in reality, a nearly grown woman. But how would you feel about being ditched in an entirely new universe? Not good she'd imagine.

Suddenly through a displacement of air she found herself settled in a pair of arms. Surprised at the shift she flicked her eyes upward towards the teenaged girl holding her close to her bosom. Where exactly had her mother left her.

"Matron! Matron!" The girl called loudly, her brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Another baby has been left out on the stoop!"

With a walk set in a brisk pace, a firm looking woman entered the room and peered into Apollymi's surprised face. This woman seemed like she meant business and nothing else.

"A good looking girl if I ever saw one." She said, her shrewd eyes locking in on her delicate baby features. "I don't know about her red hair but it'll be sure to catch someone's eye."

"I definitely hope so Matron." The girl agreed, softly patting Apollymi's back in a soothing gesture. "She's a beautiful babe and deserves a nice family."

"Was there any identification on the child when you picked her up Ella?" The Matron asked, moving over to a rather beaten up looking filing cabinet.

"Yes ma'am, apparently her name is Apollymi Yorkshire, age: six months, birthdate: January 1st 1927, and that's all that was written upon the card."

Huh, so the 20's then? She wasn't off by much.

"Apollymi Yorkshire huh?" The Matron hummed, filling out one of the forms she had pulled out. "Strange name, the parents should have stuck with something with Amanda or Ally instead of something so obtuse."

"I don't know Matron, I think it's a fine name." Ella mused with a speculative look. "It's unique, like her."

"Hm, hair and eye color?"

"Red for the hair and-" Apollymi was turned in her hold and held up to eye level. "-grey for the eyes. Pretty ones too." Ella giggled with a twinkling smile. "Like wisps of smoke and fog."

Settled back into her previous position Apollymi couldn't help but feel like she was a new prized cattle being inspected for flaws. And well, in a way she guessed she was.

"That's all we can get for now. We'll continue this in the morning, go put the girl to sleep."

Looking torn Ella awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Matron? W-where am I supposed to put her?" She asked. "All of the spaces are filled."

Pausing the Matron turned around. "What are you talking about?" She questioned. "Place her with the other new arrival and there will be her spot."

"But Matron-!"

"Is there a problem Ella?" She interrupted with a raised brow.

For a second the mousy haired girl stared in silence before she exhaled and shook her head. "No ma'am, there isn't."

Giving a nod the Matron hummed. "Good, now run along. It will be a busy morning tomorrow."

Trudging defeatedly up the stairs Ella started down the hall with a worried Apollymi. What exactly was it about the baby she was supposed to sleep with that made this upbeat girl so jittery?

As Ella pushed open the door and strode over to the one crib that seemed to be separate from the rest Apollymi began to understand.

"This, Apollymi, is Tom Riddle. Your new sleeping buddy." Setting her down next to the sleeping child Ella gave her a small smile and a tap on the nose.

"Welcome to Wool's Orphanage." And with that she disappeared from her sight.

Frozen stiff Apollymi, for the first time since being in this world, felt something akin to fear.

Now she knew what uneased Ella. It was just the future Dark Lord supreme. She could only hope to whoever she was a pureblood. Seeing how lavish her mother's place of stay was, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume so. But then again she hadn't heard of a Yorkshire family when exploring the fandom. Shaking that thought from her head she sighed internally. For all she knew it was an alias and she could end up being the heir to Ravenclaw or something like ol'Tommy. And speaking of which...

Steeling her nerves she risked a glance at Babymort and was surprised to come face to face with storm cloud eyes. The very awake storm cloud eyes that seemed to boring straight into her mind.

Blinking she stifled the urge to scream.

Now what was it people in Britain said when things went to absolute hell?

Ah yes, _bullocks_. This was absolute _bullocks_.

Apollymi for all her worldly experience, didn't know what to do. Should she look away first or would that be conceding defeat? Should she keep staring or would that be taken as a challenge? So doubted she could outlast him in a stare down. This boy just wouldn't blink! It was like some kind of superpower.

But honestly how bad is her luck to end up in the same crib as Tom Riddle, dark wizard extraordinaire?

Uh, very bad.

Finally seeming to have had enough of their little contest Riddle rolled over and fell asleep, leaving her gazing a hole in the back of his head.

Still confused Apollymi frowned, did she just go through some sort of test?

Well if she did she hoped she passed because even if he was not yet one she really didn't want a dark lordling out from her blood already. Especially if she was to stay with him for the next few years. Not to mention at Hogwarts (she was sure she would be invited) where he could exact revenge at his leisure with his little Knights.

Apollymi would either stay entirely out of his way or attempt to get on his good side, but frankly both options seemed impossible considering they were roomies now. Oh joyous day.

Shutting her eyes with a sigh she warily fell into the abyss of sleep because honestly, the Matron was right about it being late and she was due for her nap. After all, it was going to be a very busy day tomorrow.

* * *

**Regrets nothing! Had to do it! Read a Draco's sister SI and was hooked on the idea. So an SI-Oc into Tom Riddle's time? I thought it would make a good idea. So this will be my first HP fanfic that I continued with so I hope everyone enjoys. Review. And if any one is worries about work overload, don't be. I have everything covered and managed. Excuse any mistakes, I think I got them all but maybe I didn't.**


	2. Riddled Encounters

Waking up the next day to a room full of crying babies was not a good way to start her new life at Wool's. So used to silence that encompassed her every morning that the noise more than just pissed her off a bit. Back at her mother's manor it had been just them and the sound of her soothing voice.

For not the first time in the past few minutes Apollymi wanted to curse her mother for leaving her this horrible place. Couldn't she had found somewhere else to place her like another orphanage? If she really wanted her away from Grindelwald why didn't she send her to America? Or some other place on the opposite side of the pond?

From what she remembered weren't the caretakers super religious and hired Catholic priests to come in and preach to all the children they perceived as touched by the "devil"? They wouldn't take kindly to magic that much she knew. So what would happen when she started displaying the accidental kind?

What if she had inherited her mother's Metamorphmagus trait and changed her hair color in a fit of anger? How would they react? With fear, anger, and hostility? Would try to get rid of her? Would they try to drown her?

The rational, calm part of Apollymi thought that she was just exaggerating and that these people wouldn't murder a baby in such cold blood. That they wouldn't get rid of the baby girl with such striking features because surely someone would notice and questions were the last thing this place could afford.

But the darker, more cynical side of her whispered that Voldemort didn't just up and start hating muggles. That it was one of those things that would have had to been nurtured like a seedling and grown over time. That something here, in the place where he spent his childhood, had shaped him to harbor enough hatred to kill.

And if that was true what was to stop her from acting as he did? Negative emotions cloud the clearest of minds.

Banishing those thoughts from her mind with a firm mental push Apollymi glanced to her side and wasn't surprised to see an awake, and slightly curious looking, dark lordling staring down at her. So he could already sit up without help? Well then, Mr. Overachiever.

If she didn't know any better she'd say that he looked a little smug about his accomplishment. There was even a proud little smile curling on his face.

Deciding that yes, she wanted to try it too and no, she didn't think that he looked just a tad bit adorable she began to maneuver herself.

Moving on her stomach (which took alot more time and effort than she was willing to admit) and she began to push up on her hands.

Now let it be said that in her before life she hadn't been the best with upper body strength and apparently that carried over to the now. Well that or she was still developing her muscles.

Halfway through her pitiful attempt at a push up she caught Riddle staring unabashedly at her. Halting herself she met his slate colored gaze and watched as he slowly scooted closer, stretched out a hand and-

"_Ah!_" She thrilled falling face first into the thankfully soft mattress below her.

-smacked her atop her head causing her to lose whatever strength she had accumulated in her limbs.

Oh that little brat! Jealous much?! She knew from canon that he liked to be better than others but come on! It didn't mean he had to impede her progress because he was feeling insecure about his own abilities!

More than a little peeved she forced herself to roll over and frail her arms straight into Riddle's stomach. He let out a little 'oof' and she watched from her spot on her back as he tipped over and landed similarly to a turtle who'd been flipped over.

Unable to hold it in Apollymi burst into a fit giggles drawing the attention of the fallen baby.

Catching his expression she saw he looked disgruntled, probably at being bested by another child. Watching him turn on his stomach, push himself up, and pull his legs under him Apollymi took notes. So that's how one did that eh?

Taking care to mimic his movements and keep a hawk like watch on the boy so he wouldn't mess her up, soon she was poised as if she were a tripod. Arms braced against the mattress and her leaning on them for support.

She shot him a snooty look that faltered as she saw that he was without a source of support. Irritated, she gave a huff.

Two could play that game Riddle.

Stiffening her spine she pulled her hands to her chest as she struggled to keep herself still. Whenever she had seen other children do this it looked easy but actually doing it herself, she saw how complicated it was.

And she would like to say she outlasted Riddle but sadly, that wasn't how it went down. Between trying to sit upright and sending him gloating smiles she lost her balance and concentration, resulting in her ending up like Riddle. Falling like a turtle caught on its shell.

Disappointed in her lack of success she allowed herself to lay there and glare at the far corner of the wall.

So caught up in her pouting that at first, when she heard the sound of giggling, she thought she'd been hearing things. But when she glanced over to Babymort she saw that the amused laughter came from him. Huh, go figure.

Who would have thought that the Dark Lord had a cutesy little tittering laugh as a baby?

Soon after, like all short spanned children, Riddle eventually nodded off into a nap. Even future flights from death needed sleep.

* * *

The next round of interaction between the two of them happened weeks later.

Apollymi had gotten into the swing of things. It went like so: wake up, be bathed, be fed, go play, go nap, be fed again, back to crib to sleep, rinse and repeat. And she was perfectly contented in her familiar bubble.

Or that was until Tom Riddle found her interesting again. Bi-polar boy, honestly.

It had started off a normal day, she'd been cleaned and given a bottle full of milk then sent off to the play pen with the others. Coincidentally she was set next to Riddle.

Let her take the time to explain something before she continued. Her hair is a unique color, very bright, very eye catching, and very long. It grew like a weed.

So when Tommy-boy caught sight of her flame colored tresses, he reached out a pudgy hand and gave a piece of her hair a yank. Not a tug, not a pull, but a full fisted strong yank.

She was only lucky she wasn't tender headed.

Scowling, she was prepared to snatch her hair away when she caught the fascinated look on his face.

Did he like the color of her hair?

Judging by the wide eyed inquisitive look on his face she'd say the answer was a yes.

Shrugging she decided to let him have his fun. It was either with her consent now or later when she sleeping and without it. She had long since learned you didn't just deny Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

At least he wasn't like this other boy who had attempted (and succeeded) at sliding the ends of her hair into his slobber filled mouth. _Ugh_, it had been absolutely horrible.

Apollymi shuddered faintly. She still remember the wet, stick feeling of her spit covered tresses against her skin. Gross stuff.

So yeah, him playing with her locks wasn't a problem as long as he learned how to control how hard he pulled on her-

"Ow!" Dammit Riddle! Never heard of moderation?!

* * *

**So here's the next chapter! I wanted to show the kind of interaction between Tom and Apollymi! I hope people like it. Review. I'll update soon. Excuse the errors please.**


	3. Lessons and Years

If Apollymi was to define the relationship between Riddle and herself she would classify it as measuring stick rivalry. She gauged her progress on what he did and vice versa.

If he learned how to stand, she would be on her two feet racing around the next day.

If she spoke a full word, Riddle would be gabbing away the morning after.

It was many instances of one upsmanships that filled their interactions.

Neither of them wanted the other to have leverage so here they were, neck and neck. Waiting to see what the other did next.

Over time, one could say, that they grew "close" considering the fact that both of them constantly were stuck together. Same bed, same room, same everything. She was only lucky their relationship didn't go any further than competitive feelings because their were many times when hatred could have surfaced instead.

Riddle was older than her by a day. December 31 was his birthdate so he turned a year, then two, then three before her. And like their rivalry dictated, the day after Apollymi's age matched his.

Like every other birthday they experienced it went by unbidden. At a place like this there were just too many kids to keep track of and more than not, it passed without any recognition. So Apollymi took it upon herself to go wish Riddle a good one.

Partially because everyone deserved a merry thought and partially because she knew just how much it irritated him. And oh how she loved to ruffle his features.

Waddling over to the boy who sat in the corner staring intensely at a picture book, Apollymi let a leisurely grin stretch her face.

"Happy Birthday Riddle!" She called in her childish lisp, clasping her hands behind her back. "Are you gonna wish me one too?"

Obviously ignoring her he flipped a page and seemed to be concentrating very hard on whatever he was looking at. Letting her curiosity get the better of her Apollymi peered over the edge of his book.

"Whatcha reading this time?" She asked Riddle with a friendly hum. "Looks colorful."

Said boy sent her a scathing glare (well scathing for a three year old) and let out a little huff.

"If you must know I'm learning my alphabets," He tactfully informed her with his cutesy twanged voice. "Something you should be doing too unless you want to lose."

Cheeky little brat, well let's see how he feels about this tidbit. "I don't really need to do that." She shrugged, leaning against a small bookshelf. "I already know it all." Hook, line, sinker.

And like a switch had been thrown Riddle's storm cloud eyes snapped to meet hers, the hunger for knowledge clear as day.

"What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard her. Riddle could play coy if wanted to, she could see through him as if he were mist.

"I said," Apollymi teased with a grin. "I already know it. The alphabets are easy when you can read."

Turning on her heel Apollymi flounced toward the door. "See ya later Riddle, Bobby offered to let me join a game of tag!"

Before she could disappear through the doorway a small hand grabbed onto the back of her shirt and yanked her back.

"Teach me." Riddle demanded with a determined expression and fire in his eyes. "Teach me now."

Quirking a brow Apollymi turned to face him. "Teach me what?"

He stared at her as if she were daft and blind. "Teach me to read."

Apollymi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Not that Riddle. There's a word you're supposed to add after a request." She explained. "Teach me what?"

He looked so utterly confused that Apollymi had to force herself not to cackle madly. "It's please Riddle. Teach me please."

His tiny brow furrowed. "Why would I say 'please'?" He asked. "You'll do it anyways."

Confident child. "Uh, because that's polite." She deadpanned with a soft scoff. "And because if you don't I won't offer my services." Apollymi said smugly. So there.

Riddle looked ready to blow to the high heavens. His face was red and his lips were pursed as he juggled the choices around in his head.

"Come on, you know you can't give up a chance to learn something new." She cajoled. "Just say it. Once is enough."

When she saw that he still looked ready to refuse she pulled out the big guns.

"If you don't then I'll be ahead of you until you find someone else who is willing to teach." She stated. "And by then I could be learning rocket science and you'll never catch up."

Letting out an aggravated puff of air Riddle shifted in his place, having made his decision.

"Teach me how to read please." He grumbled with a blush and Apollymi wanted to ruffle his hair but learnt her lesson from the last time. She could still feel the imprint of his teeth on her hand.

"Cute but I still think you're missing something."

Riddle looked incensed. "What! I added your stupid 'please' and you said I only needed to do it once! What else did you want?!"

She pretended to think about it with a few taps to her chin. "How about," She drawled speculatively. "my name!"

"Fine then." He grouched. "Teach me to read please Apollymi."

She looked amused and with a tsk she shook her head.

"Riddle, Riddle, Riddle. You already know which name I wanted you to call me by." Apollymi admonished. "Do it and I'll throw in math as a perk."

Seeming close to strangling her Riddle ground out her request.

"Teach me to read. Please...Olly."

Smiling at his extreme discomfort 'Olly' nodded.

"Come on then," She prompted pointing to the small table off to the side. "We don't have all day."

* * *

"Why is the 'ph' pronounced like an 'f'?"

"Because the sound blends."

"Why is 'y' sometimes apart of the vowels?"

"Because the vowels are indecisive about 'y's' membership."

"Why is the-"

"Riddle if you don't plug your pinhole, I'll teach you to write in a foreign language and you'll be none the wiser." She threatened. "And if you think I'm jesting, try me."

"..."

"Good boy."

Handing Riddle a few papers with the diagrams of the Alphabet and their sounds she pressed a hand against her forehead and rubbed.

Ugh, if only she knew how much of a handful he would be she wouldn't have bothered him. She would have kept walking after giving him a birthday wish.

He asked about everything! Question after question, it never stopped!

And just when she thought it was over the torrent started up again! He was like a leaky faucet! During this lesson she was sure she lost two full clumps of hair in a fit of frustration.

"Why does 'xy' make a 'z' noise? Why not just put a 'z' there instead?"

"Argh!" She shouted much to Riddle's eternal amusement.

Make that three.

* * *

**New chapter! So it's short but I got this to you quick! Review and enjoy! Also this three year time skip is probably going to be the biggest one I ever do. Ignore any errors.**


	4. Accidental Magic and Fury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only Apollymi, her mother, and any other unrecognizable characters.**

* * *

The first time Apollymi displayed a magical ability it had been because some kid had insulted her hair.

Really there was no reason for her to get so offended over it. But she did and it had changed. At first it had pissed her off because of the countless hours she spent in front of the mirror chanting colors like a frantic occultist expecting a change.

Her iron willed determination didn't help but some insulting snot nosed brat did the trick. Oh and let's not forget Riddle and his marvelous advice. Bloody prick.

Apollymi had stormed into their room, flame colored hair burning a tempest behind her.

Slamming the door harshly her four year old body trembled with barely suppressed rage.

Riddle raised a brow at her thunderous expression and let out a sigh.

"What happened this time?"

Something in her snapped at that question.

"Oh you want to know what happened huh?" She growled, eyes narrowed, chest heaving. "I bet everyone would like to know what happened!"

Whirling around she grabbed a chunk of her bright hair and waved it in front of his face.

"_This!_" She hissed. "Do you think this is ugly?! Well do you?!"

Tom seemed to weigh his options, eyes darting from her fist to her face in careful consideration for his answer. If she hadn't been so incensed she would have noted that of course he'd be wary when faced with a raging female even if she hadn't yet gone through puberty.

"You do don't you?" She gasped in horror. "Suddenly the color red is too good for the almighty Tom Riddle?" Apollymi accused. "What's so bad about it huh? Is it too light, too dark? Well come on! I need an answer not for you to stare at me like I'm a lunatic!"

Tom looked vaguely uncomfortable with her line of questioning and he cleared her throat for a long while before attempting to answer.

"I never said I didn't admire your hair-"

"So you do like it?" She interrupted and Tom shot her a peeved look.

"-but I doubt my opinion or any other person's will change your thoughts on it." He continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"So your asking for my opinion?"

"No but-"

"Well I sort of like it since it's unique but it's really eye catching and sometimes that attention isn't good." Apollymi steamrolled, by passing Tom's comment. "Have you heard what some people say about gingers-granted my hair is more red than strawberry-but still, have you?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me anyways." He muttered turning a page of his book.

"They say they don't have souls!" She ranted, throwing her hands into the air. "I mean how stupid does that sound? Human can't function without a full soul, else they'd go insane!" As demonstrated by you in all seven books and movies of the series.

Tom rolled his slate colored eyes. "If you don't like your hair-"

"I never said that!" She objected.

"-then why don't you just change it and stop bothering me."

Sticking his nose back into his book Apollymi's mouth fell open at his dismissal.

Rising to her full height she glared at him with a reddened face.

"Don't you think I would if I could!" She yelled. "So don't you brush off my problem like they're nothing Thomas Riddle, don't you dare!"

Watching as he hummed and flipped a page Apollymi felt her temper spike. Quick as a viper she jetted forward and yanked the wretched book from his hands and chucked it across the room.

For a few minutes he merely stared at his empty hands, registering what she had done.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Tom growled, attempting to move from the bed to retrieve his text but before he could so much as take a step Apollymi shoved him back to his cot.

"_No!_" She shouted. "You don't get to ignore me Mr. Normal Hair!"

Pointing one small finger in his face she let herself rant. "Not everyone is born with stupid brown hair! It's _genetic_, that's how it works, not some color fairy who goes around and assigns it to people!" Apollymi started, working herself into a fury, paying no mind to Tom's shocked face. "In fact, not every one is _blonde_, or _brunette_! Hell! I bet they'd be more surprised if the color _pink_ was hereditary! Or blue! _Blue_ could give people heart attacks!"

Spinning on her heel Apollymi moved toward the door.

"You know what, I don't think you should be the one hearing the selective bit of wisdom." She explained. "Let's see how that little twat handles 105 pounds of angry intellectually endowed female."

Just as her hand touched the knob she felt a hand latch onto her wrist.

"No!" He hissed, tugging her away from the door. "No, you can't go out there until you're normal!"

"Are you trying to say I'm not normal?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. "Because if you are I'll show you not normal."

"No! Yes! For the love of-just take a look!" Pushing her near into the other wall Apollymi turned, about to rip into Tom for his rude behavior when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

"My hair...is blue." She observed with an eerily calm voice. Fingers moving through the long tresses. "It's really, really blue."

"Yes we get it but can you change it back? Lunch is in a bit and you can't be seen looking like that."

"I-uh, don't know." She coughed nervously. "This is the first time I got it to work."

Tom's eyes snapped to meet hers. "First time? Does that mean you knew you could do this?"

Apollymi shrugged. "No but my mum could do it, being an Metamorphmagus isn't really something you can pass down so it was a fifty fifty chance on if I got it or not."

Turning to fully to face him Apollymi leveled a suspicious glare at the boy.

"Why aren't you surprised at what I can do?"

This time he lifted a small shoulder. "If I concentrate enough I can make things happen."

Scowling she let out a huff. He won this round. "Well if I can't show people my hair, you can't show people your gift."

"But _mine_ isn't as visible as _yours_!"

"So what? People can still _see_ it!"

"We are not having this conversation right now! Make you hair normal so we can go eat." He instructed, acting like he was her imperial king.

"If it was that easy don't you think I would have done it already?" She frowned, he was acting like all this was a walk in the park. The ass.

"Done what?"

"TURNED MY HAIR BACK YOU PRI-...oh thanks for that." She said with a blink as he made her face the mirror to see her once again red hair. "But if you ever ignore me again, I'll sock you one."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"If you keep doing that they'll get stuck that way." She pointed out, placing a hand on her hip.

"Duly noted, now come along I'm hungry."

"Well don't come crying to me when you end up staring at your brain for the rest of your life."

"You are so amusing, I forgot to laugh. Ha ha, ha ha."

"..._Cute_. Real _cute_ Riddle."

"I try."

* * *

**So here's the next chapter! More Olly and Tom interaction! And they're beginning to show accidental magic! What do you think of her character so far? Thank you all for favoriting and following. Review! Excuse any errors.**


	5. Short Piece: Tears

Staring into the mirror Apollymi frowned as she tried to will her hair to a different length. She knew she could lengthen it but what about making it shorter? So far she had managed to make it grow past her knees but then it wouldn't stop so she had to wait until it finally ended its weed like sprouting with a pair of scissors waiting in her hands at the ready. And let her tell you, the longer it grows the thicker it becomes. It was like trying to cut through bone.

Glancing at the bundles of red sitting in the waste basket she promised she would get Tom to burn it away before leaning closer to the mirror and watched with interest as her eyes warped from their gray color to a pale blue, into a faint green and back again. She kept at it until she heard her roomie enter the room. He was, of course, carrying a couple dozen books and looked so pleased with himself that Apollymi wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Get rid of that will you?" She asked the other four year old and he glared at her while setting down his reading material.

"Apollymi," He started with an aggravated sigh. "you know it's hard for me to just go out and stupidly use my magic-"

"Is that whining I hear?" She called rhetorically, cupping a hand over her ear and squinting off into the distance. "Because that most definitely sounds like whining."

Tom was practically frothing at the mouth. "No you do not, I am only trying to tell you that unlike you some of us are not-"

"Ya know Tommy-boy," She cut in with a hum and a casual tone. "I believe there's a name for those things in your eyes. Would you like to know what they're called?"

By the look on his face he clearly didn't but knew better than to ignore her. Ah, so he can be taught!

"What?" He grated out, making that one word look like the worst torture in the world and Apollymi grinned.

"Tears." She said simply before turning back to the mirror. "Now wipe the snot from your nose and get rid of that will you?"

With a barely contained hiss of rage the garbage pail burst into smokeless flames and Apollymi raised a brow.

"Improvement?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. This boy just kept going didn't he?

Tom looked smug even if he was sagging just a bit. "Better than you I'm sure, can you even use anything other than your shifting abilities?"

Scowling she tied up her hair in a ponytail and spun in her seat.

"For your information, not all of us can be freaks of natural and do intentional magic like yo-"

"Oh is that whining I hear?" Tom mocked, brows raised in a faux question and Apollymi frowned harshly at him.

"Please," She scoffed. "I'm not whining over something like thi-"

"Ya know Olly-girl, I believe there's a name for those things in your eyes." He remarked with glittering eyes. "Would you like to know what they're called?"

Turning away from him she started changing her eye color again, intent on ignoring him.

"Ah, what's wrong? Why don't you wipe your nose and suck it u-"

"I refuse to speak with you when you're being so unreasonable." She said tightly, getting up from her seat to lay on her bed.

Tom's never bloody ending snickers were really starting to piss her off, how in the world did she ever think that grating sound was adorable?

* * *

**So this was harder than I thought to get out but the next chapter will be longer. Think of this as an omake (if you know what that is) and once again sorry. This is a mind block for me right now.**


End file.
